Hope Shining in A Different World (rewrite)
by rosequartz17
Summary: After getting kicked out of Team Natsu, Lucy is picked up by Takeshi Yamamoto to travel back to the Mafia World. There, the other FT members discover a secret of Lucy's and meets the rest of Cristallo Arco Famiglia. With new enemies targeting them, the others finally see the true strength of Lucy Heartfillia, the Cristallo Arco Decimo. Rated T just in case.
1. To the Mafia Dimension!

**Okay, the moment you've all been waiting for. The rewrite of my story, Hope Shining In A Different World!**

**P.S. I renewed Lisanna's personality here.**

* * *

Lucy looked around the guild, which was 10 times more loud and rowdy than it usually was. She sighed. Why wouldn't they be? Their beloved Lisanna Strauss just returned from Edolas after a long time. She couldn't blame them. They deserved every second with her. The only ones who talked with her constantly are Master, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, the exceeds and Lisanna. Lucy and Lisanna really get along well.

Unfortunately, the two girls don't have much time with eachother since Lisanna is constantly being dragged away by a guild member. Lucy took out 7 beautiful gems and looked at them. She missed the other world. But, if she leaves now, somebody might get suspicious. On the other hand, nobody would notice anyway. She tucked them back in her pocket and took another sip of her vanilla milkshake.

"Natsu! You can't do this! Don't you have any idea how she would feel?" Everybody's heads turned to see Lisanna arguing with Natsu. Lisanna had a really worried look on her face. "Don't worry, she'll understand if we explain why." Natsu replied. "But I'm already in Mira-nee and Elf-nee's team!" Lisanna argued. "You're gonna be on Team Natsu whether you like it or not, young lady!" Natsu yelled and stomped to where Lucy is sitting.

"Natsu! It's my decision if I want to be on your team or not. It's not yours. You don't control my life!" Lisanna yelled after him. Natsu didn't listen to her and continued on walking to Lucy. "Lucy, we need to talk." he said. "About what?" Lucy turned around, facing him. "I'm kicking you off the team." Natsu replied. Lucy looked shocked.

"Wait, what?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You heard me, I'm kicking you off the team." Natsu looked deadly serious. "But, why?" Lucy's face saddened. How ironic is that when one of the founding members of the team is the first one to get kicked out? "Because, you keep on hiding behind your Spirits. You don't really fight. You just tag along for money. You're really weak." Natsu said with a straight face.

Lucy just sighed. Natsu hadn't talked to her for months and now, he says this? "Seriously Natsu? You ignore me for 5 months and THEN kick me out of the team? I mean, seriously, who does that?!" Lucy facepalmed. "You're still out of the team." Natsu crossed his arms. "Y'know what? I'm already out of your team ever since you and the rest of the guild, excluding Master, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, the exceeds and Lisanna, started ignoring me." the blonde rolled her eyes.

Lucy stood up from her seat and headed to the guildmaster's office. She turned her head to face Natsu. "But, I have to make it official, don't I?" she said. Despite Lisanna's urges to not quit Team Natsu, she still went to Makarov's office. "Psh, what's her problem?" Natsu scoffed and turned away. He faced Lisanna with a goofy grin. "You're finally in my team, Lis!" He expected Lisanna to go happy-go-lucky and thank him but all he got was a very painful slap from the white-haired mage.

"I'm on Mira-nee and Elf-nee's team. I will NEVER join your team after you kicked out Lucy, one of my BEST friends." She said, emphasizing the words 'never' and 'best'. Natsu was shocked. "But, this is what you wanted, right? To be on my team!" Natsu argued. Well, being away from your best childhood friend might make you develop a _tad_ bit possessive... possessiveness over them. (At least that's what I know...)

"Natsu, the past is in the past, okay? I need to catch up with my siblings. Plus, me, Mira-nee and Elf-nee were in the same team years before. I want it to be like that. I missed them dearly." Lisanna stated calmly.

**Meanwhile, in the master's office.**

"Are you sure, child?" Makarov looked at Lucy, who wore a straight face. "Positive. Besides, I think my cousin already has enough burden in his hands." Lucy replied. "Of course. And, has Natsu agreed to this?" Makarov asked, just to make sure. "He just said that he wants to kick me out a few minutes ago." Lucy said. "That flaming idiot." Makarov facepalmed. "Are you comfortable with not being on a team for the meantime?" "Yep."

"Okay, then, it's official. You're not a part of Team Natsu anymore." Makarov announced. Lucy smiled and thanked the old man. "Well, I guess I have to tell him. Thank you, again, master!" she bowed and walked out of the office. Makarov returned to the pile of complaints from the Magic Council. "Now that's done, I'll have to deal with these now." He sighed.

**Outside master's office**

Lucy walked out of the room and stepped into the guild hall. The rest of the guildmembers were waiting for her to say something. "Well, as you have heard, Natsu is planning to kick me out of his team." she started off. "And?" a guildmember asked. "I went to Master Makarov to confirm this. And he said yes. So, I'm now officially off Team Nat-!" Lucy's statement was cut off by a katana held near her throat. "Lucy!" Levy jumped from her seat, worried about her best friend.

"Let go of Lucy, right now!" Wendy said. The rest of the guild sprang into action seeing a fellow member in danger. "Yeah! Let her go! She didn't do anything!" The man just smiled. He had bluish-black spiky hair and brown eyes. He had a scar on his chin. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a teal undershirt. "Dang, Takeshi, you're fast." Lucy commented. "Nice to see you again, Cristallo Arco Decimo." he greeted her. He put away his katana and lets Lucy go.

"Nice to see you, too, Vongola Decimo's Rain Guardian." Lucy smiled at him. Wendy walked up to them and tugged Lucy's shirt a little. "Uhm, Lucy, who is this man?" she asked. Lucy looked down the blue-haired girl and smiled. "Oh, he's a friend of mine." Lucy replied. "Friend? You call a man who threatened to end your life a FRIEND?" Erza asked, baffled. "He didn't threaten to end my life. It's just our way of greeting eachother. Like how you guys greet each other with a table in the face." Lucy replied.

Gray scratched the back of his head. "You got a point there." Lisanna and Levy sweatdropped. "Lucy sure does have weird outside-of-the-guild friends." was the sentence running through the two mages' minds. "So, what's the problem now?" Lucy asked Takeshi. "Tsuna asked you if you could take charge of your own mafia this time since he is really busy with paperwork." Takeshi replied.

Lucy just sighed. Man, Tsuna really does need a break. Right on cue, Makarov emerged from his office. "What seems to be the problem now?" he asked. "Ah, master, Vongola Decimo asked if I could take care of my mafia group this time since he is drowning from paperwork." Lucy replied. "Ah, so he does. Is he regretting the fact that he volunteered to take care of Cristallo Arco now?" Makarov raised an eyebrow. "I dunno." Lucy shrugged.

"Lucy, do you accept or not?" Takeshi asked the girl. "Eh, since there were no interesting missions right now, so why not?" Lucy smiled. "Well, you got the keys to the gate.." Lucy took out the same seven gems she took out a few hours ago. "Mafia World, Italy. The Headquarters of the Cristallo Arco Famiglia." The seven gems floated into a rectangle position, the diamond floating in the middle. The diamond released a little pulse of magic and a portal opened.

"Ladies first." Takeshi said, giving way for Lucy. Lucy turned to Lisanna. "Lisa, you comin'?" she asked. Lisanna scratched the back of her head. "Err, could I just stay here?" she asked. "Aw, why? Why can't my 4th squad captain come with me?" Lucy said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. Lisanna sighed. "Fine."

"Yay~!" Lucy beamed and jumped in the portal with Lisanna and Takeshi following her. Before jumping in, Lisanna turned to the other guildmembers. "If you wanna come, then jump in." she said and disappeared into the portal. Mirajane, being the older sister she is, followed her younger sister, but not before saying "I'll watch over her. Don't worry." to Elfman. Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, the exceeds, Natsu, Gray and Erza shortly followed.

* * *

**Didya like it guys?! :D I tried my best! Stay tuned for the second rewritten chapter~! This has 1,513 words.**


	2. Lessons and A Twist

**Okay, second chappie comin' up! :D**

* * *

**Italy, Mafia World. Cristallo Arco Headquarters**

Lucy stepped out of the portal and arrived in front of a large mansion with cream-colored walls and a green roof. The mansion had two floors. In front of the mansion is a huge flower garden with a pathway to the main gate and to the double oak doors. The garden contained many colorful flowers. On the side of the building are huge trees. Takeshi, Lisanna and Mirajane followed Lucy into the huge building. Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, the exceeds, Natsu, Gray and Erza stepped out out the portal looking awe-struck at the huge mansion in front of them.

"Finally! Back home!" Lucy smiled and stretched her arms. "Nostalgia really has a huge effect, ne?" Lisanna beamed and ran to the main room of the mansion. The walls were white with gold accents and there was a red carpet which leads to ANOTHER double oak doors. To the left and right sides are lots of windows with an occasional bust or painting. Two stairs were leading up to the second floor where, as the others (minus Mirajane) presumed, the sleeping quarters were.

Erza looked up and saw a shimmering crystal chandelier. "Whoa, this place is huge!" Levy exclaimed. "I know. It's like the Heartfillia's mansion, but bigger!" Gray added. "The others are waiting for you in the living room." Takeshi said. "Won't you come with us?" Mirajane asked. "No, I have things to do back at the Vongola Headquarters." Takeshi replied and left. Silence engulfed the group. "So, mind explaining?" Gajeel asked. "Yeah. Juvia wonders why Love Rival, Lisanna and Mirajane knew of this world." Juvia said. "Aye sir!"

Lucy looked at the Strauss sisters, waiting for confirmation. Mirajane nodded while Lisanna just gave a 'you decide' look. "Really, Lis?" Lucy groaned. "Eh" Lisanna shrugged. Lucy just sighed. She looked at the rest of the people who came with them. "Okay, so, how do I start off? Ah, yes. The thing we did earlier was called inter-dimensional travel." she started off. She then pulled out the same seven gems they used a few minutes ago. "These gems have a special kind of magic that is very rare. Only those who have experienced inter-dimensional travelling can use these. To travel to a different dimension, you'll just say to these gems where you want to go."

"A Child of Two Dimensions can also use these. I myself am a Child of Two Dimensions. My mother is the Earthland's Layla Tristaine (fanmade maiden name) and my real father is the Mafia World's Byakuran. Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman are also Children of Two Dimensions." Lucy explained further. "So, you mean you're from both dimensions?" Natsu asked. "Yes. Now pay attention, for this is the most important part. When a person from a dimension goes to another dimension, the special stuff that comes from their original dimension will cease to work." Lucy said. She walked out of the mansion. "Come, I will show you."

The others followed her to the back of the mansion, which had a large clearing. "Natsu, try to fry that tree into bits." Lucy said, pointing to a tree. "Why?" Natsu looked at her. "Just do it." "Fine. Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled. Nothing happened. "Wha-?!" Natsu was surprised. Why? He can't use magic. "If you travel to another dimension, such as here, you won't be able to use your magic because that ability is only limited to your home dimension." Mirajane explained.

"So that means we won't be able to eat our respective elements?" Wendy asked. "Well, no." Lisanna replied. The sound of a wrench being dropped was heard. All eyes turned to Gajeel, who was on the porch, dropping his 'snack'. A tooth fell off from his mouth. "You just tried to eat it, didn't you?" Levy sweatdropped. "So, if we can't use our magic, then that means you won't be able to use yours?" Natsu asked. "Well duh. What am I, a Mary Sue?" Lucy answered. (Whoops, my fingers slipped. Haha)

"What's a Mary Sue?" Erza asked. "Your worst nightmare." Levy replied. "Oh." "So that means you get weaker then, since you can't summon your Spirits to hide behind." Natsu guessed. "Oh, Natsu. Dense, dense Natsu." Lucy smiled darkly. Her circular orange earrings and pendant was engulfed with orange flames. The three orbs shot a laser of Sky Flames into a small orange box. An eagle came out of the box which started to carry Natsu midair.

"Have you ever wondered why I'm so weak with magic?" she asked. "That's because the Mafia World is my home dimension. Do you know what that means?" she threw Natsu to a nearby tree. She walked to him and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I'M the stronger one now. I'M the superior one. And YOU'RE the weak one. My how the tables have turned." She giggled. Natsu's eyes widened. "Wha- what?!" Lisanna quietly whispered to Mirajane. "Pwned."

Lucy then picked up Natsu and brought him to Lisanna. "Patch him up, please!" Lisanna looked at Natsu. "Told ya." She then got out a small box thingy and ignited her ring with Sun Flames. She activated the box and a yellow labrador engulfed in Sun Flames started healing Natsu. (IDEK why I chose a yellow labrador. It just kinda popped in my head.) "Wow, she threw you pretty hard." Mirajane commented. "Ugh. Tell me about it." Natsu groaned. "HOW did she manage to go from a weakling to a strong ass woman?!" yelled Natsu, enraged.

"So, what's next?" Wendy asked. "Oh, we need to explain the exclusive abilities of this world." Mirajane replied. Lisanna motioned everyone to sit in a circle. "The different colored flames you saw earlier is called Dying Will Flames. Like how Magic is regarded as the symbol of the Earthland dimension, Dying Will Flames is regarded as the symbol of the Mafia World dimension." She showed them her gold ring with a yellow topaz in the middle. She then ignited her ring.

"My flame is called the Sun Flame. The Activation special trait of the Sun Flames has the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any type of activity. As such, it is an optimal Flame for purposes of fulfilling support roles such as healing and strengthening individuals. Sometimes, these Flames can stimulate muscles and joints, therefore increasing the user's body functions drastically; however, that same characteristic also makes it difficult to use Sun Flames in direct combat." (Totally copied from Reborn Wikia.) Lisanna explained.

"Then, what's Lucy's flame called?" Carla asked. "Mine is called the Sky Flame. It's special trait is assimilation with its surroundings and petrification. It can be used to petrify anything solid. It is a rare type of Flame." Lucy replied. Mirajane showed them her gold ring with a ruby in the middle, which ignited with red flames.

"This is called the Storm Flames. It's special trait is disintegration. That means it can make anything that touches them into decaying or breaking apart." Mirajane said. "Wait. You and Lisanna has rings, but why does Lucy have earrings and pendants?" Levy asked. "These accessories belong to the mafioso group named Cristallo Arco. It was made by my ancestor, Lucia." Lucy explained.

"What is a mafioso group, by the way?" Gajeel asked. Mirajane got a whiteboard out of nowhere and started to write on it. "The Mafia are groups with normally hundreds of members and numerous branching divisions." she said, drawing a Hierarchical database model. The topmost square has the words 'Main Branch'. She then drew another Hierarchical database model, with the squares replaced by stick figures. "They are usually headed by a leader known as a "Boss", and so far, all these leaders have possessed the incredibly rare Sky Flame." She then wrote the words 'Boss' above the topmost figure.

"The 'Boss' has six Guardians. Each one of them posses one of the five other Dying Will Flames of the Sky. One Rain Guardian, one Storm Guardian, one Sun Guardian, one Cloud Guardian, one Lightning Guardian and one Mist Guardian." Mirajane continued. "Lucy here is a 'Boss'. Her mafia is named the 'Cristallo Arco Famiglia'." She pointed to Lucy. "Her six Guardians are inside the mansion. You'll meet them soon enough." Lisanna said. Mirajane went back to the whiteboard.

"The rest of the mafia are divided into squadrons. Each squadron has a captain. I am the captain of Cristallo Arco's 5th Squad. Lisanna is the captain of Cristallo Arco's 4th squad." Mirajane said. She then put the whiteboard back to where she got it. "Well, there is another thing." Lisanna got out her small yellow box. "This thingy here is called a Box Weapon. It stores different kinds of stuff, like animals and weapons." Lisanna called out to her yellow labrador.

"This dog is my Box Weapon." she proudly said. "Lucy's box weapon is an eagle and Mira-nee's box weapon are bats." Lisanna finished. Lucy sighed. "Now that that's finished, what are we gonna do now?"

* * *

**Italy, Mafia World. Vongola Headquarters**

A man aged 34 years old was sitting behind a desk full of paperwork. He had brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit, white undershirt with a black tie, black pants and black shoes. He sighed for the hundredth time of the day. On his right were paperwork for the Cristallo Arco and on his left is the paperwork for the Vongola. _"When is she gonna return? I'm starting to regret taking responsibility for her famiglia." _he thought.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Get back to work." A bullet zipped past Tsuna's face, scratching his cheek. A drip of blood trickled down from the scratch. Tsuna wiped it off and looked up. A grown man wearing a black suit, yellow undershirt with a black tie, black pants, black shoes and a black fedora with a thick yellow line. He had black hair with unusual curled sideburns and black eyes.

"What is it, Reborn?" "I said, get back to work!" Reborn pointed Leon straight at Tsuna's face. "Hiee!" Tsuna fell down his seat. He quickly sat back and returned to work. _"Oh, I hope she's going to return soon..."_ Tsuna thought. Reborn just sighed at the sight of his student taking care of numerous paperwork. An explosion was heard from the west wing of the headquarters. Reborn facepalmed. _Seriously, when are those idiots going to stop brawling? _

The door to the office opened. Takeshi entered the room with a small smile. "Is she back?" Tsuna asked. "Oh, Ai? Yeah." Takeshi replied. Tsuna rubbed his temples and looked at Takeshi. "Well?" "She brought her 4th and 5th Squad captains and a few friends from the Earthland dimension." the Rain Guardian replied. "Oh.. This will be rather interesting."

Suddenly, two kids burst in the office. They looked like they were 5 years old. The female had shoulder-length spiky orange hair and orange-ish brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue blouse, a violet skirt and red shoes. The male had brown straight hair and orange-ish brown eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt, brown shorts and blue shoes.

"Papa! Is it true? Is aunt Ai back?" The girl jumped into Tsuna's lap. "Hey! No fair, Kikuri!" the boy complained. The girl stuck her tongue out playfully. "I was the first one here, Kiku." "But you always got to sit on dad's lap!" The two kids immediately started a pointless argument. Tsuna sweatdropped. "Kids, what have I told you about disturbing your father?" _  
_

A woman aged 34 years old stepped in the office. She had waist-length orange hair and orange eyes. She was wearing a white blouse, an indigo almost-knee-length skirt and maroon boots. "Ah, Kyoko. Welcome back to Italy." Tsuna smiled at his wife. Kyoko smiled. She walked up to the Vongola Decimo and gave him a peck in the lips.

"Mom!" Kiku beamed and hugged his mother's leg. Kyoko smiled at her son. "Hey, Kiku, stop stealing mom's attention!" Kikuri said. Kyoko carried her son and kissed his forehead. "Hey, what about me?!" Kikuri complained. "Oh, you get one, too, Kikuri." Kyoko smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"So, is it true, papa?" Kikuri looked up to her father. "Yes, your aunt Ai is back." Tsuna replied. Kikuri gave a glance to her twin. "Last one to get to her is a flameless idiot!" Kiku announced. The twins giggled as they raced eachother to the Cristallo Arco HQ. "Where did they learn about that foul word?" Kyoko asked out loud.

"Well, let's just say Gokudera has been brawling with Ryohei for quite a while and the two throws insults at eachother. Eventually, the twins learned about those kind of words and just started to throw creative insults at eachother." Takeshi smiled.

* * *

**And we'll stop just right there. :D **

**To Pozrah: You got it right, buddy! And thanks for being the first reviewer! :3**

**To the people who submitted OCs: Don't worry, guys, I'm gonna use your submitted OCs later in the story.**

**And, yes, everybody. Kyoko and Tsuna frick-fracked and made Kikuri and Kiku. (IDEK why I chose Kikuri and Kiku. Just popped in my head. Sorry if you don't like the names.) This has 2,273 words.**


	3. Enter, the Cristallo Arco Guardians!

**Here's to the third chapter! **

**I've been thinking of a new story lately. It involves Lucy being the Gatekeeper to Draconia, the Dragon Realm and the Celestial Dragon Slayer. After recently training with Starglade, the Celestial Dragon, Lucy learns more about the capabilities of Dragon Slayers. Such as being able to materialize dragon wings (which needs how much magic? Hella) and transforming into a mini-version of their adopted dragon parents (which needs hella more than the materializing dragon wings spell).**

**She is then given a burden by the other dragons. The dragons asked her to personally train the other Dragon Slayers (Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue.).**

**So, whatdya think of my idea? :3**

**P.S To clear things up, this is set in an alternate universe (AU). There will be some inaccuracy and confusion (a.k.a how Byakuran was able to have a child yada yada yada) so please bear with them. Now, let me give a lil time to set up a F.A.Q:**

**Q: How the fucking hell did Lucy become Tsuna's cousin?!**

**A: She's not biologically his cousin. They kinda adopted her...**

**Q: How did Lisanna and Mirajane become squad captains?**

**A: Like I said, this is set in an alternate universe.**

**Q: So, which arc did this happen?**

**A: After the Grand Magic Games.**

**Q: That doesn't make sense! You mentioned in the first chapter that they were still partying for Lisanna's return!**

**A: From what I remember, the S-Class Trials happened right after the Edolas Arc so I figured that they had little time to party.**

**Q: When did Lisanna and Mirajane know about the KHR world?**

**A: During the time they were frozen in... time. It was also on the 7-year timeskip did the Strauss siblings know that they are Children of Two Dimensions.**

**Q: Will Lucy's twin sister and older brother appear in this?**

**A: Unfortunately, no. I totally scrapped them from this story.**

**Q: Is the Vongola the future ones or the present ones?**

**A: They are the Future!Vongola. Albeit only 10 years older. **

**Q: Is Lucy still named Aika Mizutane in the KHR world?**

**A: No, her name is Luciella Tristaine, taking after her mother's (fanmade)surname since Heartfilia is her Earthland!Father's surname.**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**Country/Place, Dimension - -insert name of place here example: Fairy Tail Guild-**

(_Voice Over_)

* * *

_**Hope Shining In A Different World - Chapter Three: Enter! The Cristallo Arco Guardians!**_

* * *

**Italy, Mafia World - Cristallo Arco Headquarters**

Silence engulfed the group consisting of Lucy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Natsu, Gray and Erza. "So, do you guys get it?" Lucy asked. "Let me get this straight. Instead of Magic, you use special types of 'Flames'. Lucy is a boss of something close to a guild called 'Mafioso'. The Strauss sisters are also part of this so-called 'Mafioso'." Natsu started off. "And we're in another dimension where we won't be able to use any magic. There are things called 'Box Weapons' that is closely like Holder magic." Gray continued.

"Mhm. And?" Mirajane raised her eyebrows at them. "You and Lisanna are the captains of the 5th and 4th Division Squads respectively while Lucy has six Guardians." The rest chorused. "Correct! Now, what are we gonna do now?" Lisanna asked. "Well, they have to meet the girls. Plus, we haven't covered the Rain, Lightning, Cloud and Mist Flames." Lucy said. "Do you still remember Italian?" Mirajane looked at Lucy. "Err... A little?" Lucy stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Well, let's go then!" Lucy smiled and walked back into the mansion.

**Inside the HQ**

"Tsugumi, give me back my gelato!" a white-haired teen with onyx eyes yelled at a brown-haired girl with blue eyes. "Finders keepers, losers weepers." Tsugumi stuck her tongue out at Mayumi. "Mou, Yuki! Tsugumi stole my gelato!" Mayumi said to Yuki, who has black hair and purple eyes. "Your problem, Mayumi. I was not the one who carelessly left a cup of gelato in the kitchen knowing a gluttonous person is on the lose."

"Did you just call me gluttonous?!" Tsugumi threw a death glare at Yuki. "Just telling the truth." Yuki raised her hands up in a 'I surrender' stance. Seeing this as a chance to get back her gelato, Mayumi quickly grabbed the cup from Tsugumi's hands and ran as fast as her legs can carry her.

(_Mayumi Mizuna, Cristallo Arco Rain Guardian, 16 years of age, white hair, onyx eyes, youngest of the C.A Guardians. Personality: Happy-go-lucky, fun-loving, forgetful, hesitant (at times of battle)_

_Tsugumi Kobayachi, Cristallo Arco Sun Guardian, 17 years of age, brown hair, blue eyes. Personality: Mischievous, athletic, lazy, glutton_

_Yuki Chiba, Cristallo Arco Storm Guardian, 17 years of age, black hair, purple eyes. Personality: Honest, resourceful, impatient, careless (at times of battle) _)

"Wha- Why you little-!" Tsugumi chased after Mayumi. "This gelato is mine, Tsugumi! Get your own!" Yelled Mayumi at her fellow Guardian. "You neglected the poor gelato!" argued Tsugumi. "I was going to eat this later!" The two passed Corine, who was holding a tray of tea. "They're at it again." she smiled.

(_Corine Unazaki, Cristallo Arco Lightning Guardian, 18 years of age, dark green hair, yellow eyes, eldest of the C.A Guardians. Personality: Kind, hardworking, clumsy, stubborn_)

Corine continued on walking to the room where Yuki was and put the tray down on the coffee table. She sat next to the Storm Guardian and poured herself a cup of tea. "So, why didn't you help Mayumi retrieve her gelato from Tsugumi?" she asked Yuki. "I find it entertaining watching those two chase eachother around the mansion." Yuki replied. "Figures."

The two chatted away for a full 25 minutes while drinking tea. "So, any news from Sheffield?" Yuki asked the girl beside her. "No, not yet. I haven't heard from Sheffield OR Yuzuki since God knows how long." Corine replied, putting her teacup on the table. "Well, they better get back soon, Boss Lucy is coming for a visit." Yuki grumbled.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I was busy in Tumblr looking at HiccStrid GIFs from the numerous clips for HTTYD 2. Goddammit, June, why can't you arrive sooner! **


End file.
